Across various industries simulation environments and models are proposed in order to verify and validate system design. Simulation is used for various goals including robustness tests, functional verifications and simulated aging tests.
Currently, large corporations and entities use a wide range of large scale distributed communication middleware to support system simulations. System simulators or systems of system simulators are utilized, for example, in the Navy Surface Warfare Center (NSWC), Navy Undersea Warfare Center (NUWC), at Boeing Corporation, Lockheed Martin, General Dynamics, Northrop Grumman, and the like. Civilian usage includes systems such as CAE flight simulators series Sim XXI and the Atlantida consortium for European ATM. Notably, the various software simulations models supplied by these manufacturers are being integrated into an aircraft system integration simulator using different method processes and tools. Thus, there are difficulties involved with assembling software models with different communication capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, methods, and computer readable media for establishing a communication link between software simulation models in system integration simulators.